Gravitasi tanpa Cinta
by Los Malaventurados no Lloran
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika Shuichi meninggalkan Yuki untuk selamanya? Infantrum PoemFic Challenge


***Fanfic Gravitation Bahasa Indonesia cuma ada satu yah? Padahal ini fandom slash keren loh. Saia iseng bikin ini fic dalam waktu 30 menit, buat challenge pulak, jadi mohon dimaklumi kalo banyak kesalahan m(_)m***

Tokyo, Medio 2005

_Gravitasi tanpa cinta, langkah kaki tanpa kasih sayang, helaan nafas penuh kerinduan._

Yuki menarik nafas. Kepalanya selalu merasa pusing akhir-akhir ini. Proyek novelnya yang banyak itu pun tidak ia sentuh sama sekali.

"Kenangan itu… Mengapa?"

Sejak skandal hubungannya dengan Shuichi Shindo terpublikasikan oleh media, Shuichi sedikit menarik diri darinya. Setelah beberapa minggu gosip itu beredar, tiba-tiba Bad Luck mendapatkan undangan pentas di Thailand. Malang, peristiwa tsunami menghanyutkan Bad Luck. Manajer mereka, K-san, selamat, Hiroshi lumpuh, dan Fujisaki ditemukan kritis, meski selamat.

Berminggu-minggu Yuki panik, menunggu kabar dari Shuichi yang tak kunjung ia dapatkan. Hiroshi tak dapat dihubungi, K-san menutup-nutupi fakta yang sebenarnya terjadi, atas pesan dari Tohma.

Ya, kecemasan itu memang fakta. Shuichi meninggal dunia. Jasadnya ditemukan dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Setelah melalui proses yang lama di pihak imigrasi, akhirnya jasadnya dibawa ke Jepang, dan dikremasikan.

Akhirnya, setelah tiga bulan kematian Shuichi, Tohma memberitahunya soal ini, dan mengajaknya pergi ke kuil tempat abu Shuichi disimpan. Yuki yang tak pernah menangis selama belasan tahun, akhirnya mencucurkan air matanya dengan deras. Apapun yang dikatakan Tohma untuk menenangkannya, tak berhasil. Sejak itu, Yuki mendeklarasikan writer's block, padahal serangkaian novel yang ia kerjakan sudah ditentukan tanggal publikasinya, dan sudah mendekati tahap akhir penulisan.

Akibatnya jelas, ia kehilangan kontrak dengan penerbitannya. Ia pun harus kehilangan apartemennya. Dengan apa yang ia punya, ia akhirnya pindah ke sebuah rumah susun kecil. Ia memilih lantai paling atas, karena memang lantai itu adalah lantai paling murah di rumah susun itu.

_Begitulah rasanya menjadi ia yang terbuang. Terbuang karena perbedaan status yang terlampau dalam, cacat yang terlampau parah hingga ianya menjadi aib selama nyawa masih bersatu dalam badan._

Tak hanya itu cobaan yang mendera Yuki. Skandal tentang pembunuhan yang pernah ia lakukan di Amerika pun terkuak. Beruntung karena sudah melewati batas waktu penyidikan, skandal ini tidak berlanjut sampai ke penahanannya, namun tetap saja, nama baiknya sebagai seorang penulis kaliber tercoreng. Nama Eiri Yuki sudah menjadi buruk di seantero Jepang.

"Aku menyesali semuanya, setelah bertahun-tahun…" bisik Yuki di malam yang dingin itu. Sendirian.

_Namun aku percaya satu hal, di gravitasi yang tak kentara dari mata semua manusia, di tempat dimana langkah kaki manusia kan bersaksi atas tuannya, ada sebuah helaan nafas dengan cinta, dengan kerinduan…._

Yuki menarik nafas berat, kemudian masuk ke biliknya dan mengambil minuman. Ia kemudian menyalakan speaker dan pemutar CD-nya, lalu memutar album Bad Luck, Gravity. Track yang ia pilih adalah "The Rage Beat", track yang pernah ia hina dulu saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Shuichi.

"Sedang apakah dia di sana?" gumam Yuki. "Apakah dia mengingatku?"

…_Dari ia yang dipanggil di muka oleh Sang Pencipta, tinggalkan dunia dan isinya nan fana. Termasuk meninggalkanku yang terpana sendirian menyaksikan kepergiannya…_

Yuki terus memutar lagu The Rage Beat. Track lainnya dalam CD tersebut tak ia perhatikan. Selama berjam-jam, ia terus mengenang kelakuan Shuichi. Keceriaannya, rambut pink-nya, kebiasaannya memanggil "Yuki" dengan keras, dan semua kebiasaan-kebiasaan kecil lainnya. Hal yang dulu dianggapnya mengganggu.

"Maafkan aku. Kau sama sekali tak mengganggu" desah Yuki. "Aku hanya belum terbiasa. Dan ketika aku mulai terbiasa… Kau sudah tiada"

Saat kemudian CD itu rusak karena terlalu sering diputar-balik, kepala Yuki akhirnya mencapai titik klimaks sakitnya. Semua memori tentang Shuichi, juga tentang Yuki, sang tutor yang dulu ia bunuh, terus berputar di kepalanya.

"Mengapa? Mengapa ini semua terjadi? Tuhan, inikah karma?" teriak Yuki.

"Berisik! Ini sudah pukul 12 malam!" tetangga kamarnya menggedor pintu flat Yuki. Yuki kemudian menghentikan sedikit teriakannya, dan meminta maaf. "Maaf."

_Langkahku ringan menuju pencakar langit tertinggi di kota. Lantai tertinggi kutapaki. Tubuhku ringan, seperti melayang. Gravitasi takkan membuatku mengambang, pun tiada yang mengingatku dan ingin aku jatuh dengan selamat._

Setelah terdiam, dan menangis selama beberapa saat, Yuki akhirnya mengambil nafas panjang dan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia kemudian meloncat dari rumah susun yang ia tinggali selama setahun belakangan.

"Lihat, ada orang terjun!" salah seorang penghuni lantai dibawahnya menyadari Yuki sedang jatuh.

"Panggil polisi!"

Polisi dipanggil, namun terlambat. Yuki sudah jatuh ke aspal keras. Darah mengucur dari kepalanya. Tidak ada lagi nafas yang terhembus dari tubuhnya.

_Namun hatiku bahagia, karena aku yakin aku kan tiba di gravitasi yang lain, gravitasi akhir dari seluruh manusia. Aku akan menemuinya, menemui ia yang pergi menduluiku begitu cepat..._

"Shu…i…chi…"

Kata-kata terakhir Yuki mengakhiri perjalanan panjang hidupnya yang pahit. Keesokan paginya, koran dan TV ramai memberitakan kematian sang penulis caliber.

"Penulis Eiri Yuki bunuh diri dari lantai 18 rumah susun"

Tohma terkejut, dan pingsan. Ia ditemukan oleh K-san. "Aku akan mengurus semuanya" ujar Tohma.

- Tiga bulan kemudian –

Tohma menyalakan dupa dan membungkuk di sebuah kuil, jauh di pedalaman gunung Kyoto. Tatsuha melihatnya, dan menghampirinya.

"Apakah anda punya hubungan khusus dengan Niisan? Anda begitu sering mengunjungi makamnya"

Tohma terkejut, dan mencoba menyembunyikan emosinya "Cintaku tak berbalas"

Tatsuha tersenyum, dan menenangkan Tohma. "Ia sekarang tenang di sana, dengan Shuichi. Jika anda mencintainya, relakanlah kepergiannya. Ia pergi untuk menyusul Shuichi, orang yang ia cintai. Mari, saya antar anda pulang" ujar Tatsuha.

Nisan pada makam tersebut bertulisan "Eiri Yuki. 21 Desember 1976 – 2005".


End file.
